It's So Hard To Say Goodbye, To Yesterday (R&I Series Closure)
by MarCor3
Summary: The Fic story is in Jane's POV, as I see fit. Pardon the mistakes, and of course, all credits of these characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamero, Jan Nash, & TNTDrama...*Thanks*
'How do I say goodbye, to what we had'

'The good time that made us laugh, outweigh the bad'

'I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever's gone away'

'It's so hard, to say goodbye...to yesterday'

'I don't know, where this road is going to lead'

'All I know is where we've been, and what we've been through'

'If we get to see tomorrow, I hope it's worth all the wait'

'It's so hard, to say goodbye...to yesterday'

'And I'll take with me, the memories' [repeat]

'To be my sunshine, after the rain' [repeat]

'It's so hard, to say goodbye...to yesterday' [repeat]

* * *

Since after the death of Frost, somehow I noticed a shift of things that are just not the same anymore.

I woke up, put some clothes on, walk Jo Friday, got back home to shower, dress for work, make some coffee, then headed to the precinct.

I'm sitting here at my desk, looking across from me would have been Frost as well as Korsak on the right side of me.

Soon afterwards, Maura would come up and we all chat for a bit. I loved our lightly morning banter to start us off on.

As I think about how it used to be, the way it was, I'm also reminded of how it is **now**.

For starters, Frankie made detective upon the eve of losing Frost, not to mentioned that I was pregnant at the time.

I guess it wasn't meant to be, because I've miscarried two months later on the job, a second loss that I wasn't prepared for.

Maura, Ma, Frankie, and Korsak were supportive as life does go on.

In the meanwhile, BPD hires a new BRIC Computer Analyst, her name is Detective Nina Holiday.

She's very good at what she does and my former partner would have been proud of her. Don't get me wrong, she's not here to take Frost's place, but still to filled the void...

Frankie has been taken night courses for some tech training on the system computers in BRIC, between him and Nina they work alongside each other and I can see a potential team in those two.

I'm not assigned a partner at this time, but Korsak and Frankie comes along with me in the field from time to time plus on occasionally Nina will assist me.

And Maura, on the other hand finds an opportunity when it permiss, to tag along with me too. All in all though, it has become strange but durable.

It's rare though, but I can **always** count on her to be by my side in more than one occasion.

After losing Susie to an unnecessary murder, we all have been more careful than usual.

Her murder just completely didn't make sense, all because of a painting...She too will be missed a great deal.

Maura now has a new assistant, Kent Drake. He's good at what he does but still is oddly strange sometimes. I guess that's how science geeks are.

It's been months since we're all establish a **new** routine

* * *

Sevens years of sometimes dramatic, crazy, humorous, mysterious, and loyalty...

Everything has come to pass now, as I look towards the future...with Maura, that's is.

Yeah, after almost losing Korsak from a gunshot wound, he and Kiki can live the rest of their lives down in Fort Lauderdale, Florida.

The warm beaches and the friendly atmosphere. Frankie still works at BPD, is dating Pam and their happy with each other.

Nina is at BPD too, working in BRIC solving unusual crimes. Kent, (laugh out loud)...has taken position as the new Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts.

And Ma, is living her life. I mean really living her life with Ron. She, so far has been globe-trotting all over the World...and she just loves it! I'm so, so happy for her.

Tommy is no longer with Lydia, but he shares custody of TJ. He's getting so big now, five years old.

Constance and Richard Isles are settled now, in New York City...upper Manhattan. They don't travel much like they use to, but when they do it's at a minimum. Maura calls from time to time to check up on them and vice-versa.

We also hears from Hope and Caitlin on occasionally.

Thinking back from our beginnings, I must say it has been an adventure!

And some somber moments as well, losing both Frost and Susie. I'll never forget them, none of us will...ever!

Maura and myself have come a long way from our friendship to now lovers.

After the fiasco of a stalker, Alice Sands...who did a pretty much a good job 'terrorizing' me and my family for some months.

Even to the extreme of having Maura kidnapped and my partner Korsak shot, let's just say we want have to worry about her anymore. Which also lead to Maura and myself becoming just more than friends.

We are now living in an undisclosed location in Maine(only family knows our whereabouts), so we keep it low-key.

I, myself do odd jobs mostly plumbing while Maura stays at home writing her mystery-murder-romance novels.

Yep, seven years and then some, I wouldn't have it any other way...until the next 'episode'. *wink*

* * *

 **A/N: A bit premature at this time but this is just my version of how I see it ending, seven years later... *Thanks***


End file.
